


An Addiction

by whatsup_buttercup



Series: blowjobs as a love language [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Gold Medalist at Sucking Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup
Summary: Yuuri has always had particular addictions: the feel of the ice under his blades as he traces a figure, the burn in his muscles after a hard workout, the taste of delicious, fatty katsudon. If he likes something, helikesit, all-consumingly. It’s this trail of obsessions that’s led him to where he is today, from ballet to skating to Viktor Nikiforov, and for the most part it’s been a positive (fatty foods notwithstanding).Still, even for him, this is perhaps… extreme.(Yuuri really,reallylikes giving Viktor blowjobs)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: blowjobs as a love language [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912492
Comments: 25
Kudos: 335





	An Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> All porn, no pain! Sorry WIPs I'm trying.

Yuuri has always had particular addictions: the feel of the ice under his blades as he traces a figure, the burn in his muscles after a hard workout, the taste of delicious, fatty katsudon. If he likes something, he _likes_ it, all-consumingly. It’s this trail of obsessions that’s led him to where he is today, from ballet to skating to Viktor Nikiforov, and for the most part it’s been a positive (fatty foods notwithstanding). 

Still, even for him, this is perhaps… extreme.

Viktor’s on the couch, reading a novel in the morning light and enjoying french-press coffee. Even though he and Yuuri have been living together for months, Yuuri still gets stuck sometimes by the sheer ethereal beauty of him.

“Finally awake?” Viktor asks, a hint of teasing in his voice. It’s an off-training day, so he’d let Yuuri sleep in.

Yuuri rubs his own sleep-mussed hair into some semblance of order. “Mm.”

“There’s water in the kettle,” Viktor says, smiling. Yuuri smiles back as Viktor returns to reading.

Yuuri should go make tea and his own nutritionist-approved breakfast, but there’s another burning need that has to be addressed first.

In deference to the Russian winter weather, Viktor is wearing soft gray sleeping pants instead of just his standard black thong sleepwear. Yuuri swallows. 

Instead of heading into the kitchen, Yuuri kneels down on the soft white rug, between Viktor’s knees.

Viktor sets down his coffee mug and says in a fond, teasing tone, “Again?”

Instead of answering, and to cover the flush on his cheeks, Yuuri leans in and rests his cheek on Viktor’s inner thigh. The soft flannel is wonderful against his skin. He nuzzles in and presses kiss after kiss there, worshipping Viktor’s muscled thighs, feeling the thrill of his addiction.

Viktor puts a hand in Yuuri’s hair, stroking gently. Permission granted.

Yuuri kisses each inch of revealed skin as he pulls down Viktor’s pants, using the same single-minded focus he does on practicing a jump. Slow, steady, methodical. He doesn’t pull them completely off—that’d ruin the fun of it—but he gets them low enough that he can mouth Viktor’s closed erection through the thin fabric barrier of his black thong. The telltale hitch in Viktor’s breathing as he laves attention there combines with the taste of Viktor’s underwear and the masculine scent of him, giving Yuuri a rush that feels like victory.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, a full sentence in desire. 

He loves this so much.

If Yuuri was cruel, he could tease him here, and that idea has its own appeal. Unfortunately, Yuuri can’t hold out long enough for that—his addiction is Viktor’s cock in his mouth and the pleasure he alone can give.

Clumsily, Yuuri pulls Viktor’s thong to the side and gets his first delicious taste of skin. Viktor’s considerable length is flush pink as Yuuri licks it from base to tip, starting at the sensitive space by his balls and all the way up to the tip. He follows the motion with his thumb, tracing the big vein there on saliva-wet skin. He can feel the tension on Viktor’s thighs, the way he shudders, and the grip tightening in his hair.

He’s been doing this _a lot_ lately, and Yuuri would like to think he’s getting pretty damn good at blowjobs. Viktor certainly seems to appreciate all the practice. 

Lingering on the tip is a good way to make Viktor swear, so he does that, tracing the ridges at the head of his cock with his tongue as he strokes his length. The winter sunlight streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows of Viktor’s fancy condo gives the air a warm, unreal quality, as Yuuri spends time suckling at the tip, delighting in the salty-bitter taste of precum. Viktor’s grip in his hair goes tighter, on the edge of pain, and Yuuri preens at every hitch in his breathing because _he’s_ causing that pleasure.

Unable to control himself any longer, Yuuri relents and swallows down more of Viktor’s cock than just the well-loved tip. It’s an incredible disappointment that he hasn’t been able to pleasure his full length, despite all his efforts. His mouth was just not quite big enough, and even now his gag reflex got triggered occasionally, forcing him to pull off and tears to gather in his eyes. Still, Yuuri is nothing if not determined. He bobs his head and relaxes enough to allow Viktor in deeper, until his cock is reliably hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat.

Viktor’s head is leaned back against the couch, breathing heavily, eyes on the ceiling. His beautiful, powerful thighs are splayed wide. Yuuri wishes he could see his face better and soak in his expression, but the angle prevents it. It’s okay because his true pleasure is hearing Viktor’s.

Sometimes, out of politeness or some misplaced guilt, Viktor had tried to pull out before climax. Yuuri’s mostly got him to stop doing that, after expressing pointedly and explicitly that he takes immense pride and pleasure in swallowing down Viktor’s cum in its entirety, with a close runner-up being Viktor spilling his load all over Yuuri’s face. It isn’t degrading in the least, it feels amazing to be a vessel for Viktor’s pleasure, to bring that to him, to be the only person in the world who knows his taste this well.

When he can tell Viktor’s close, Yuuri doubles down, paying special attention to the areas that make Viktor moan loudest. He uses his hands to stroke the parts of his length his mouth sadly can’t reach, and curls his fingers against the sensitive skin behind his balls, gently rubbing. Viktor swears, grips Yuuri’s hair painfully tight, and spends hot spurts of bitter cum against the back of Yuuri’s throat. His throat works as he swallows, drinking it all down and giving Viktor some gentle stimulation through the throes of his orgasm. 

_“Yuuri.”_ Viktor sounds absolutely wrecked. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Yuuri’s a little miffed he can still form sentences, but he’ll keep practicing. He slides off Viktor’s cock with a wet pop and says, voice rough, “Thank you.”

“Thank me? No, darling, thank you. Wow. Amazing. Incredible.” Viktor pets Yuuri’s hair, gentle, reverent. “I am the luckiest man in the entire world.”

Yuuri glows with the praise. His mouth still tastes like Viktor.

Yuuri shuffles up off his knees and helps Viktor get his pajama bottoms pulled back up, feeling floaty and content, mind on breakfast. They’re almost out of eggs, so a trip to the supermarket is in their near future.

Viktor comes up behind him in the kitchen as he’s putting the kettle on, draping himself over Yuuri’s shoulder and putting his flat palm low on Yuuri’s belly, just below the elastic of his sleep pants. “Anything I can do for you?” He purrs against Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri leans back into his warmth. Viktor always offers to reciprocate, even though Yuuri’s told him he doesn’t need to—he gets on his knees to suck off Viktor multiple times per day, absolutely obsessed with the taste, the feel, the sound of Viktor’s pleasure. His fiance is the one catering to his needs, no more is needed. 

But Yuuri’s learning to accept that Viktor is addicted to him too. “After breakfast?” He offers. 

Viktor kisses the soft space behind his ear. “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Will be a follow up with some edging mooost likely.


End file.
